This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of the Training and Education Core (TEC) is to increase biomedical research capacity in the State of Hawiai through a program fostering (1) up-skilling and training in advanced instrumentation and techniques for faculty and students at primarily underraduate institutions (PUI) and community colleges (CC) within the HSREP network, (2) the incorporation of inquiry-directed learning pedagogy in undergraduate biosciences curriculla in PUI and CC throught the HSREP network and (3) support of initiatives focused on workforce and educational development in the biomedical sciences pipeline in Hawaii.